


Reporting in

by saphire_dance



Series: Awakening [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: But I wont, I should make a cyber sex pun, Let me know if I missed any tags, M/M, Mech Preg, Phone Sex, Reprogramming, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism, heed the warnings, that's where the dubious consent comes in, well video sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Shockwave has a report for Megatron that may just change the outcome of the war and more.





	

“You have something new to report?” Shockwave never reported in unscheduled, and Megatron was quite interested in finding out what prompted this unexpected message. 

“I do, Lord Megatron. I have discovered a… quirk in the Autobot’s coding that may be of some benefit to us.” There was something just a little off about Shockwave, but Megatron couldn't find what. Shockwave showed no signs of being compromised, and yet... He double checked that the transmission was being recorded for later analysis, and gestured for Shockwave to continue. 

“As you know the Council has suppressed the interface drives of their citizens.” Megatron sneered at the reminder of the Council foolishness. The idea that Allspark creations were somehow superior to kindled Cybertronians was ridiculous. Most of the Council had been kindled themselves. Conniving hypocrites. 

“What is interesting… is this bit of coding that unlocks it,” Shockwave continued. Lines of code overlaid Shockwave’s image on the monitor. 

He was no coding expert, but Shockwave would not be showing this to him if it wasn't obvious. It took him a moment to find it but when he did… “Is that..?” Slave coding? No not quite slave coding, loyalty coding. The kind nobles used to install in their creations before selling them into political bonds. Perfect little mates, not mindless pleasure drones, but still bots eager to please whoever their code latched onto, placing them above all others. It seemed the Council had only suppressed the interface drives of the population and not their own if they had left this back door in place. Hypocrites. “And it works?”

“I've taken the liberty of testing it, my lord.” Of course he had. Megatron could even guess who, that pretty little spy Shockwave was always going on about. 

Megatron narrowed his optics, reconsidering Shockwave’s behavior during their conversation. “You have him under your desk sucking your spike right now, don't you?”

Shockwave moaned, and shivered, freed from the unnatural efforts he'd made to hide what was going on. Megatron should have known. Shockwave had always been a bit perverted. “Let me see him.”

Shockwave pushed back from his desk, giving Megatron a glimpse of his spike, glistening in the low light from what was no doubt the Autobot’s oral fluids. “Blurr, come here. Display yourself for Lord Megatron.”

The bot that climbed out from under Shockwave’s desk was a delicate looking creature. All Autobots were, but this one seemed especially so when compared to Shockwave. He was likely stronger than he appeared, Shockwave’s taste ran toward small and pretty, but he had no patience for weakness. 

Blurr settled on Shockwave’s lap, facing the camera. The position left his legs spread wide, putting his array on display. His thighs and valve were slick with lubricant, his node and spike swollen. His frame shook with charge so much Megatron wondered if he might finish before Shockwave even touched him. How long had he been under Shockwave’s desk? 

Megatron palmed his spike cover and leaned closer to the screen. “Such a pretty little thing,” he purred. “Tell me, Blurr, are you a Decepticon?”

“Nooooo,” the little bot moaned out the word, arching into Shockwave’s touch. “I'm an Autobot. I am. I am.”

Shockwave laughed, nuzzling Blurr in place of kisses he did not have the ability to give. “Such a good little Autobot. But we know what that means now, don't we. Tell Lord Megatron what you really are.”

“I can't. I can't. Please, Sir, please.” Blurr trembled in Shockwave’s arms, trying to push the larger bot’s claws where he wanted them and failing miserably. 

“Blurr!” Shockwave’s voice was sharp in his reprimand. Megatron let his spike cover transform away and wrapped his hand around his spike, eagerly waiting to hear what Blurr would say. 

Blurr whined needily, his legs kicking out as his charge built higher. “I'm a frag toy. I'm a pretty little frag toy made just for you, Sir.” The Autobot hid his face against Shockwave’s neck as if he could hide from his own words. “Please, Sir, please. I've done what you asked. I've been good.”

Shockwave relented, it took only the blunt side of a claw brushed across the Autobot’s node to send him into a howling overload. Shockwave didn't stop at that, lifting Blurr to swiftly impale him on his spike. Megatron couldn't tell if the Autobot overloaded a second time or if the first was just drawn out. 

Megatron leaned back in his chair, stroking his spike in quick hard motions to match the rhythm of the couple on the monitor. Shockwave lifted Blurr up, and pulled him onto his spike again and again. Pretty little frag toy indeed. 

Megatron imagined having his own little Autobot plaything. It wasn't hard to picture the pretty little Prime here on Earth, he was much more to Megatron's taste than Shockwave’s little speedster. It wasn't the first time he'd contemplated taking the Prime as his own. A passing fantasy that was now a delicious possibility. 

Megatron's overload came with embarrassing swiftness, starting as a tremor that shook his whole frame before exploding through his array and spark. The sound of his heavy venting seemed to echo through the room, counterpointed by the breathy moans and growls coming from Shockwave and his little Autobot. 

It didn't take long for Blurr to be sent into overload again, his cries drowned out by Shockwave’s own roar of completion. Megatron turned away from the screen as their bliss cooled into a moment that felt too tender to share. Taking his time he found a rag to clean the mess he had made. 

By the time he'd turned back to the monitor everyone's arrays were hidden again, and Blurr was curled up in recharge in Shockwave’s lap. “He’s certainly an excitable creature. That wasn't part of the coding you showed me.”

“It’s not. I believe it is a side effect of suppressing the interface protocols for so long.” Shockwave nuzzled Blurr’s cheek, pulling him closer. “It doesn't hurt that he’s carrying.”

“Already?” Megatron had to brutally kick the thought of the little Prime heavy with a sparkling from his mind

“Perhaps another side effect. Or perhaps it is just him. He has never been slow about anything.” Shockwave brushed the back of a claw across Blurr’s still flat abdomen before looking up to the camera. “I have a favor to ask, my Lord.”

“I am listening.” Shockwave had done well with this and Megatron was feeling quite generous, but he still wished to hear Shockwave’s request first. 

“Agent Blurr is being sent to Earth. Overtly this is to look into the reported Decepticon activity. Truthfully I fear what the Council might do if his carrying cycle is discovered. He won't assist the Decepticon cause. The loyalty coding only ensures that he won't betray me. But I ask that you recognize him as my bond mate, and keep him safe.” Megatron had a fairly good idea of what the Council might do, mostly bolstered by Shockwave’s own reports. He shuddered to think of what their scientists would do with a defenseless Decepticon sparkling. 

“He and your sparkling will be recognized and protected.” Megatron grinned as a wicked thought crossed his mind. “It won't get you out of proper ceremony later. We haven't had a good celebration since Strika and Lugnut bonded.”

Shockwave laughed, relaxing back into his chair. “I don't suppose you'll be finding your own little Autobot and saving me from the spotlight.” 

Megatron thought about the pretty little Prime again. Optimus, he should get used to using his name. “We’ll see, my friend. We will see.”


End file.
